The Lost Prince and the Order of the pheonix
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash is now on the road again for learning more magic but he meets new friends that can help out but will his day get lot more worse AshXHermione


**The Lost Prince and the Order of the pheonix**

**Chapter 1**

**Close encounter of the Dementors**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon aand Harry Potter and this is the first story i made everyone of the crossover which i see so many been made and this is a Alternate universe connects to PokemonXDigimon story darkness turns to light i call the Light universe so enjoy the story and also the very first AshXHermione story**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum theChampion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola was now relaxing his his favorite spot was a tree on the hilltop near a lake

"I can't believe It's been years I'm not a kid anymore" Ash now 15 years old has grown quite a bit on his journey. He now stood at the height of 5 feet 11 inches. He had filled out nicely as well. He was fairly muscular, he wasn't a body builder, but he certainly had a runner's body "I had met lots of friends from regions and other worlds and cities but i'm lucky that i have girlfriends lots of them" Ash replied as he heard a voice

"Hi Ash" as Ash saw a Burnette teen about his age wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, a dark cream colored skirt with two pocket in each sides, dark blue thigh high socks, and white shoes. She also wears a necklace with a gold heart serving as her pendant

"Hi Kari" as they kiss but Kari is not alone as there was a other girl has a fair complexion, blue eyes and midlength hair of the same color. she wears A white-pink vest with yellow zipper; black tank top underneath; C-gear on the left wrist; dark magenta skirt with pink stripes; medium length stockings; and knee length sneaker boots. second was a slim girl of average height. She has long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges she wears A red sleeveless vest with gray top underneath; white jean shorts; navy blue bike shorts; white gloves; yellow sneakers; and red bow with white stripes.

a other girl shows up Her hair is now at shoulder-length and fans out at the back, with a tuft of hair in the front she wears a red long sleeve shirt with the number 38 on front, blue denim skirt and yellow brown knee-high boots and white socks. a other girl shows up has short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin. she wears wears A black sleeveless vest; white tank top; slightly damaged denim blue jean shorts; black wristbands with pink strip each; black medium length socks and black hi-tops, two more teen girls show up

one girl with green eyes and platinum blonde hair with two braids. she wears white short sleeved hoodie, white pleated skirt, white socks and a matching sneakers. her hair is tied into a high ponytail. She also carries a pink backpack on her back.

other was a beautiful teen girl has lavender hair with a pink highlight her skin was purple wears a high school uniform

next one was a girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her clothing is later replaced bya living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it Her skirt is held up by suspenders attached to a belt.

"Dawn, May, Sora, Misty, Lillie, Twilight Ryuko what brings both of you here?" Ash asked them "Oh we came to see our handsome Boy we loved more" said Dawn as Ash smiled and blushed "Got room for us at this tree?" said Misty

"Of course there's room for everyone Misty!" Ash replied as the girls sit next to him enjoying the watching the ocean together not far from here an young woman has brown eyes and brown hair. She mostly wears a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes. was watching them was Delia Ketchum Ash's mother was in her house

"Ash is so happy to find love." said Delia then she has help one was a girl has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair wears consists of a red top Accompanying this are black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors The cloth of her forehead protector is changed to red and she starts carrying a medical pouch. helping her with dishes

"Here you go mrs. ketchum!" she said with a smile "Sakura please call me mom" said Delia

"Right mom." said Sakura but they are not the only ones here one was a woman with long beautiful black hair wears a simple but beautiful low cut black dress.

second was a beautiful girl long blonde hair and gray eyes, black trousers, a long black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. her outfit is finished with black heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe.

third and fourth girls are with her has brown hair and blue eyes. she is wearing light green sleeveless buttoned shirt with yellow collar, pink and blue bracelets, navy shorts with a light blue belt, white thigh-high socks, and blue platform sandals.

the fourth girl has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright blue eyes, she wears a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden buttons.

fifth was a girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes her outfit is a teal crop top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue slightly flared jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals with straps over the instep.

Sixth and seventh are sisters one was a girl she was tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair. She wears a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. wears the same makeup as at the coronation, however, due to the change in lighting, the magenta lipstick becomes a dark pink, and her lavender eye shadow becomes a shiny purplish-pink.

her sibling was girl has a slender build and fair skin. She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead, and a light dusting of freckles she wears a black sweetheart bodice with dark green off-the-shoulder straps and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides and dark green pleats, both cream petticoat and frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick.

"I love your home Delia it feels peaceful and lovely my kind a place!" said the girl was enjoying the breeze coming from the window

"I'm pleased that you love it here Elsa including you Anna, Bloom, Madoka, Tea, Cynthia and Diana" Delia replied

"You should think our knight in shiny. armor Delia he was the reason we came here and made us feel happy!" said Anna

"Anna's right your son he's special, he's brave." said Bloom

"He is also kind and understand" said Madoka fixing Ash's bey

"He's also a good person too" said Tea

"Yes all of it is true but you hadn't seen Ash's heart of his kindness to pokemon and strong bonds he had wherever he goes." said Cynthia

"Yes all of it is true...deep in him i see him like he's a true Amazoian warrior in his heart." Diana replied on that "True on that Wonder woman!" as they notice a fairly tall, physically fit, and very muscular teenage girl with chin-length black hair was short. she was beautiful because of her pale skin and calm, black eyes. Her eye color is not consistent and often varies, depending on the light and surroundings, between shades of gray and occasionally blue. Her body has been depicted as extremely well-toned wears a uniform consisting of a short, light-brown jacket with the badge of the Scout Regimenton both shoulders, on the front left pocket, and on the center of the back, a white shirt, a brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and brown knee-high leather boots.

"Hey Mikasa!" said Sakura seeing Mikasa ackerman "Hey Sakura.I heard you girls are talking about Ash those words are sweet but you forgot one thing about him was he never leave no one behind." said Mikasa as she had the groceries on the table as Delia notice something

"Mikasa where did you get that?" Delia ask as Mikasa knew what she mean "Oh that letter well i was on my way out from pallet town with Allura till we saw A owl flies into view of pallet town and lands itself near a tree and give us this letter" as Mikasa gives it to Delia

"Oh my..." said Delia as she knew where the letter come from

"Delia...you knew that letter?" said Sakura

"Yes years ago wwhen Me and Aura are yound and before we were married we had went to a other world different than ours because it has wizards." said Delia

"Wizards did you say Wizards!" said Lucy had appeared out of nowhere heard it "Different world do you and Auran had friends!" said Allura had came inside

"Yes Tsunade, Johanna came with me and we met two kind witches Lilly and Molly they taught me everything and Auran with his friends and Kakashi met two boys one name Sirius black and other James potter of course Auran is good of spells but a dense when he lost his duel." as they laughed as Celestia and Luna heard everything and came over

"Mom they seem nice" said Celestia as Delia nodded "Yes and we were made as best men and maidens for thier wedding." as Delia show them the wedding picture

"I can imagine my wedding with Ash!" said Anna

"Delia if you and the potters are friends why you didn't see them?" said Elsa as Delia remembered Lily, screams in pain as she is killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wand. Green flashes

"I don't want to say anymore Elsa it was a terrible memory i had." Delia said to Elsa as she realise the fear and broken in her eye

"Delia I'm sorry" said Elsa as Delia smiled "I should tell Ash right now..." Delia notice Ash was behind the door with Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Misty, Lillie, Twilight, Ryuko

"It's ok Mom i heard everything Lily she is a good friend you had mom i'm sorry." Ash said

"Thanks Ash care to..." as Delia notice Ash snap his fingers and his briefcase shows up

"I say yes i should go!" Ash replied

"Really Ash?" said both as Ash nodded "Yes Dawn! mom went to hogwarts and i should follow your steps and learn new magic!" Ash replied

"Ash wait!" as Ash see a boy his agewith light skin, short blond hair with a longer tuft on the front, and blue eyes.his outfit is a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pair of teal shorts, dark purple socks, green boots with grey soles, and a white bucket hat. also with him was a other boy has pale skin, spiky brown hair, and big round purple eyes. He wears a red short-sleeve T-shirt with a yellow collar and a black fanny pack around his tummy decorated with a dinosaur tooth. He also wears orange jeans, red sneakers and red gloves with no fingers. Most distinctive of all, he wears a visor with a clear 'shade' and Triceratops horns that double up as flashlights.

"Tk, Max what are you guys doing here?" Ash asked them

"Think you can't have a adventure without your best friend since we met at viradian forest!" said Tk as Patamon is on top "Yeah pikachu and I want to come!" said Patamon

"And don't forget me your cou...aah" Max was lifted up by Ash and puts him down

"Not a chance Max you're too young to come you should stay with my mom, Celestia, Luna, Simon, Natsu and the girls" Ash replied

"but not me Ash!" as Ash see as a cheerful teenager has spiky brown hairwears a Yellow straps crisscross around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants feature red pockets with a black cross over them. His gloves are colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wears large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there.

"Sora what are you doing here?" said Ash as Sora stops

"Hey we're in this together pal but we are end this together!" said Sora as Ash think about "But what about Kairi!" Ash ask

"No worriworries Donald, Goofy and Riku will watch over her!" said Sora as more appeared led by a teen he has yellow-blond, spiky hair and blue eyes he wears a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector, sandals, and orange jacket,

"Ash we came to watch over Kanto for you till you gone" he said

"Thanks Naruto! ready to go guys" Ash said as they give a thumbs up Delia give Ash directions where to go they are ready Serena give Tk a good luck kiss

"Ash good luck on your trip!" as the girls kiss him as he blush "No need to worry We'll be back till our year is over" Ash replied as him, Tk and Sora left they had arrived to a hot summer day at london as they listen to the radio

"I don't know about you, it's just too hot today, isn't it? And it's going to get even worse. Temperatures up in the mid-30s Celsius... that's the mid-90s Fahrenheit, tomorrow, maybe even hitting 100. So, please, remember to cover up and stay cool... with the hottest hits on your FM dial."

"Now it tells us Ash!" said Tk as they travel more "Keep your eye out for the alley we're looking for?" Ash tells them as Pikachu was on his shoulder

"Pika!" as Ash looks at pikachu "What is it pikachu?" Ash asked as pikachu points at the sky was changing "What is that coming from the sky Ash?" said Sora

"I don't know but i don't think it's friendly!" as Ash rushes to where it's going as he see a group of gliding, wraith-like Dark creature surrounded two boys one has untidy jet-black hair. However, his almond-shaped startlingly green eyes were identical to those ofhis mother. Harry's physique as a boy was described as "small and skinny", with a thin face and knobbly knees wore round-rimmed glasses, he also had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. othother was a fat one but was like the creature was sucking his soul as Ash see the one had a wand

"Expecto Patronum." as an light appeared and send those creatures away but a other one appeared behind him

"Hey duck Celestial arrow!" as Ash Shoots a holy arrow made of thunder whose powerful lightning-strikeout of his hand struck the creature

"Hey thanks!" said the teen thanked Ash for a help "No problem is he ok!" as Ash points at the fat one "Dudley he's my cousin can you help him!" he said as Ash comes over his hands glows white and his whole body glows yellow and sparkles, healing Dudley the boy see this and amazed then he used his magic to erase his memory of the creatures made a new one

"Don't worry he'll be fine i just erase his memory of those creatures i just made a memory where he got muggled by a thief and you saved him" Ash said

"Wait you erase his memory of the dementors and made a new one" he said

"yes and that's what they are called Dementors" Ash replied "Yes and sorry i'm Harry potter" said Harry as Ash heard the last name before "Wait like Lily and James potter!" said Ash as Harry heard that "You know my parents?" he asked

"My family knew them i'm Ash ketchum my mother was a friend of your mother's Ash said to him

"It's great to meet you Ash." said Harry as they notice a old woman

"Mrs. Figg." said Harry

"Don't put away your wand, Harry. They might come back." said Mrs. Figg as Ash heard her mention the dementors might come back

"I should help you carry your cousin back Harry" Ash said to him "Thanks Ash" as they carried Dudley straight back

**That's it of the story hope you enjoy it how Ash relax at Kanto and learn about his mother went to hogwarts and he met Harry and encounter...(shiver) Dementors. also i hope you like it if you had ideas to share of this story let me know so enjoy**


End file.
